Many services that run on or are otherwise accessible by electronic devices require users to input a two-factor authentication (2FA) code or other second-factor authentication token.
Two-factor authentication is a security feature that requires a user to provide a 2FA code or token in addition to single-factor authentication credentials, such as, for example, a username and password, in order to access a resource. Two-factor authentication may be used in certain situations such as when a user attempts to access a resource from a new device, on a new device, from an unknown Internet Protocol address, or in an otherwise unknown environment.
In these situations, a 2FA code is sent to the user in a secure manner. For example, a 2FA code may be sent to the user in a text message or in an email message to an email account that has been verified as belonging to the user. The user is then required to provide the 2FA code to access the associated resource.
Currently, many software applications that run on electronic devices promote the use of other applications. The promoted applications may be ones related to the promoting application, or ones provided by a same service provider as the promoting application. However, users are often required to go through the 2FA process to access even promoted applications. 2FA workflows can be burdensome for users, and services often lose a significant number of users who don't sign into a promoted application after installation because the process of fetching and entering a 2FA code is too difficult and time intensive.